


Because nothing says political victory like fic about celebrities fucking by Beckaandzac

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: 2008 election night drabble





	Because nothing says political victory like fic about celebrities fucking by Beckaandzac

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because nothing says political victory like fic about celebrities fucking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482299) by Beckaandzac. 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Because nothing says political victory like fic about celebrities fucking by Beckaandzac](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/335439.html)  
**Length** : 0:02:32  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Because%20nothing%20says%20political%20victory%20like%20fic%20about%20celebrities%20fucking%20by%20Beckaandzac.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
